


Diamonds and Hearts

by thatonequeerwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, No Spoilers, Pale turned red, Pretty much plotless smut, Red Romance, Smut, Thanks omegle, Yaoi, gamzee makara - Freeform, moirails gone matesprits, no bucket, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonequeerwriter/pseuds/thatonequeerwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the lab with Karkat, Gamzee begins to ponder when his palebro became so gog damned sexy.<br/>Karkat is in the middle of another angry, cuss-riddled rant, when suddenly things get a bit..... flushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a roleplay with a friend, try not to hate it too much please ^^; please feel free to leave comments, suggestions or requests! Reviews appreciated!

Gamzee watched his moirail scuttle around the computer lab through half lidded eyes, sopor slime clouding his mind. The shorter troll had been searching for something of importance within the lab, but apparently he wasn't having much luck. Gamzee hadn't really been listening to Karkat, but he had been watching him. Indigo eyes forcused intently on each move the mutant blood made, his thoughts drifting through his hazy thinkpan. _When did my miraculous little moirail get so motherfuckin' attractive _he wondered.__

Karkat looked at Gamzee, noticing his staring, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?" He marched angrily over to Gamzee. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID? GOD DAMN IT, I NEED MY FUCKING LEADER BOX." He returned to his feverish search.

Shaken from his daze, Gamzee's eyes slowly traveled over to the furious face of his best friend. "Ahh, sorry Karbro, I was zonin' out there." He smiled and gave a nervous laugh. "What was it you were all up and sayin'?"  


Karkat walked back over and got right in Gamzee's face. "I SAID I-I....I.." Karkat was suddenly inexpilicat entranced by those beautiful indigo pools. His voice lowered to a rare whisper "Gamzee...?" Karkat blushed a deep crimson. He felt himself get warmer. Did his jeans just get a little tighter? No, he was just imagining shit. 

Gamzee couldn't help but slouch down to be the same height as the nubby-horned troll in front of him. A toothy grin spread across his painted face as their eyes locked, his own blush hidden beneath the white grease-paint. "What was that, palebro?" He asked softly. 

Karkat leaned forward slightly, their eyes never separating. He raised a hand and carefully, with one sharp-nailed finger, brushed a strand of Gamzee's long, soft hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. He'd lost track of his actions, he really wasn't entirely sure how he was still standing. 

Gamzee's eyes widened, and even with the inebriating sopor thoughts clouding his brain, he was surprised with Karkat's gentle action. Hesitantly, as if afraid to ruin the moment, he raised one of his own shaking hands and entwined his fingers with the Karkat's significantly smaller hand, careful of those nails. 

Karkat marveled at the softness and warmth of Gamzee's hand. He reached up with his other hand, carefully wrapped it around the trolls neck, a considerable feat with his height, and closed the space between them with a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Somewhere in his think pan, his logical self was having a fucking panic attack. But it matter because this was probably the most amazing thing ever. 

Gamzee was almost positive that Karkat could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as their lips met. His mind was racing almost as fast as his blood-pusher and he couldn't suppress the shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine from the softness of Karkat's pale lips. With a moment of hesitance, the highblood gently wrapped his own lanky arms around his "moirail", bringing him deeper into the kiss. Gamzee had pondered this kind of moment for some time, but he never thought that it would actually happen, then again, he didn't think much at all.

Karkat carefully moved his arms down to Gamzees waist and as he leaned into the kiss. He toyed with the hem of the taller troll's shirt. He could feel how thin and muscular Gamzee was underneath the far-too-big tee. Karkat stood a little taller as he leaned into his moirail. His spine tingled and he got butterflies. He tried hard not to show it, but his bright red cheeks betrayed him quite fiercely.

Gamzee's lips curved into a smile as he admired the shorter trolls attempts to reach his height. Feeling generous, he leaned down a bit further to give Karkat a small advantage, he was on his motherfuckin get tiptoes after all. Carefully he ran his fingers through Karkat's soft raven-black hair, but damn it if his clumsy hand didn't accidentally brush the base of one of his candy corn horns in the process. 

Karkat felt the electricity run down his spine and he tried not to flinch too hard at the sudden touch, instead he let out a short string of unintelligible curses. It felt so nice but was far too short. He in turn moved one of his hands up the tall trolls neck and through his long, curly tresses. As soft as satin. He also not so accidentally brushed by the base of Gamzees horns once or twice for good measure. He moved his whole body forwards. He wanted to be as close to his new lover as possible. 

The highblood turned rigid at the sudden contact with his sensitive horns and his knees went weak. An almost animalistic groan passed through his painted lips and into the kiss, and his sharpened teeth playfully nipped at the shorter troll's sensitive bottom lip. 

Realizing how far they'd just gone, Karkat regretfully pulled out of the kiss and stared deeply into Gamzee's captivating eyes. His voice was still nearly inaudible, "Gam... what do you wanna do now?" He smiled wryly in a rather pathetic attempt to be seductive. He moved his hands down to Gamzee's waist again and pressed himself right up against the other troll. Karkat looked up at Gamzee. He didnt want to seem desperate but he really wanted this. He prayed to Gog that his former moirail couldn't feel his need through his jeans. This was really the most thrilling thing that he'd ever done, and he didn't want it to stop now.

With the warmth of Karkats lips missing from his own, Gamzee couldn't help but feel a bit cold. Oh, the things he wanted to do to his friend. He shivered from the thought, and also from the not-so-subtle teasing said troll was initiating. Gamzee unconsciously licked his lips as multiple dirty thoughts rushed into his mind. Grinding his hips almost rhythmically into Karkats, he spoke in a gruff, lust-filled tone. "Gog damn, Karbro..." He groaned. "You can't be all up and kissin a motherfucker like that, unless you're willing to deal with what comes next."  


Karkat wanted this so very badly. He tried not to let it show. He held both sides of Gamzee's waist again and made sure to graze the his slender hips a few times. Then he pawed at the waist band of those ridiculous polka dot lounge pants. He looked up at Gamzee with what he hoped resembled that same cool smile and even tone, "And what might that be?" He didn't care what it was, as if he didnt already have good idea. He bit his lower lip tasting a light combination of both their bloods. That kiss had gotten a touch rough at the end but he wanted more. He wanted everything from his newfound lover.  


The sound of Karkat's voice in such a hushed, needy tone was enough to drive Gamzee over the edge. He couldn't hold himself back as he slammed himself desperately against the mutant blood's already swollen lips. He knew his words wouldn't come out right since even his own thoughts were a jumbled mess. So it had become apparent that he would just have to show the other troll what he meant. Wrapping his arms around Karkat's smaller frame, he gently lifted him onto the edge of one of the computer desks, unceremoniously knocking all the papers and clutter to the floor. Pressing his lover tightly against the table as the kiss intensified again.  


For one fleeting moment, Karkat was genuinely pissed about the papers. He'd have to clean that shit up later, but then he wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck and gently played with the base of his horns. He was thrilled to finally be getting further. The tension in Gamzee's body and the feeling of them intertwined made Karkat hunger for more. He didn't want to move too fast though so as to ruin the moment, so he played along with Gamzee and went as deeply as he could with the kiss. Nipping at his lips, silently thrilling at the thought of what was to come.  


Gamzee gasped as Karkat's nimble fingers toyed with his horns. He had never expected his palebro to be so playful, or so... red. A shaky groan poured from his lips as he pulled away for a quick breath. His own trembling fingers travelled down to the waistband of Karkat's pants which were tighter than ever, teasing him and brushing a hand over his bulge ever-so-lightly. He buried his face into his lover's neck, planting a small trail of kisses in his wake. "Are you sure about this, Karbro?" He asked breathlessly. He wanted to be sure that this was real, and that it wasn't another one of his sopor-induced dreams that he so often had about the cancer troll.  


Karkat smiled in satisfaction as he felt Gamzee jolt under his touch. The entire universe could have crumbled around them in that moment and he wouldn't have given a flying fuck about it. "You better fucking believe it" he replied, kissing him quickly and softly as a gentle teaser. He didn't want to give the troll too much, he wanted this to last as long as he could make it. His stomach danced when Gamzee started playing at his waste. He'd never felt like this before and he knew one thing for sure and that was that he never wanted it to stop. 

The grin on Gamzee's face grew when Karkat replied. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was almost too good to be true. His palms were sweaty and his blood-pusher was beating harder than it ever had before. His makeup was smudged beyond recognition, and a bit of it had rubbed off onto Karkat's face, but neither of them really cared. Gamzee held Karkat on the desk, leaning over him. Lovingly, the taller troll rubbed gentle circles into Karkat's inner thigh, his own cheeks flushed a bright purple hue that could be easily seen through the thinning paint. "You're fuckin' miraculous..." He murmured, honestly entranced by the other's gaze.  


Gamzees touch made Karkat blush even harder. He placed a hand on one of his moirail's cheeks and kissed him again. He ran his hands up and down the length of Gamzees wavy horns. His bulge had begun to ache dully. He was sure that Gamzee could see his need through his tented pants now, and he hoped that would serve to expedite this process a _little _bit. His bulge had unsheathed quite a while ago and was chaffing horribly. With his free hand, Karkat pulled up on Gamzee's shirt to where it was up around his chest. Those indigo grub scars were so gorgeous that karkat couldn't help but stroke them. Even through his sweater, karkat could feel the intense warmth of the other troll's body as he pressed tight up against it. Karkat thought he heard Gamzee say something but now it was he who was too lost in his actions to make out exactly what.  
__

Gamzee chuckled, his half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust. He couldn't take his eyes off of Karkat, or help noticing the way that his eyes scanned over his body. Taking the hint, Gamzee slipped off the rest of his shirt and sent a goofy smile in the others direction, casting the shirt aside as he did so. He was a bit nervous, but he wasn't about to let Karkat know. Daringly, he slipped his own hands underneath his impatient lover's sweater, enjoying the soft feeling and warmth of his skin. This wasn't the slime, this was real.

Karkat obeyed the silent command and slipped his arms out of his sweater and shoved it off of the desk. He looked longingly, border line desperately, into Gamzees eyes. He didn't know if he was even prepared for what was about to occur nor did he care. He wrapped his legs around Gamzees waist and his arms around his neck and let out soft lust filled purrs as he nipped gently at his neck and shoulder. In any other instance he would've been appalled with these displays of affection but he given the circumstance he couldn't have cared less. 

Gamzee was sure that if his blush wasn't obvious before, it sure as fuck was noticeable now. Was his miraculous little moirail... purring? He motherfucking was. And it couldn't have been any motherfucking cuter. However his excitement was short-lived, as he felt Karkat's sharp teeth nipping at his skin. A breathy moan trembled from his mouth, as his hips involuntarily bucked into the smaller male's. 

Hearing the moans gave Karkat a rush. He got off the desk and up on his feet, slinking behind Gamzee. He nibbled his horns a little and then moved back around to face his newfound matesprit. He snaked his arms and legs around his long thin body slowly and diliberately. Gamzee was going to get what he wanted, but now Karkat sure as Hell wasn't going to make it easy. He continued his involuntary purring as he leaned in and kissed Gamzee again, having returned to the desk. He was softer this time, and then he wrapped the indigo-blood in a loose and warm embrace. 

As Karkat's mouth grazed his horn, Gamzee groaned, his hands tightly gripping the desk to hold himself up as his legs shook. When the other looked back at him, it took everything in the clown's power not to jump the poor boy. The desperate look in his eyes, the way his lips were bruised and trembling, his sultry gaze... All of it was an open invitation that Gamzee was oh so willing to tend to. As his lips once again locked with his lover's, he could feel his Self control slowly leaving his body. Shoving the cancerian troll harder against the desk, yet carefully enough so as not to hurt him, he ground his hips teasingly. 

Karkat couldn't take it anymore. Even as he kissed Gamzee he fumbled blindly with the waistband of his sweet pants and eventually got them down around his lanky knees. Karkat may have _acted _impatient but he really wanted to draw this all out as long as possible, but every time his instincts got the better of him and he cursed himself subconsciously. After getting Gamzee's pants down he wrapped his arms around the thin troll and pulled him as close as could. His back arched as his hips bucked and he let out a grumbled moan.__

Gamzee shivered from the sudden cool air, but quickly heated up once more as Karkat's moan reached his ears. The sound was so delectable, but it wasn't enough for the highblood. The Mirthful Messiahs be DAMNED if he couldn't pull more of those delicious sounds from his lover. Gamzee made quick work of Karkat's own pants, removing them without much of a struggle. If he hadn't been so distracted by the tempting troll quivering beneath him, he mostlikely would have enjoyed the adorabloodthirsty crab-print boxers that he wore. However, at this moment they were only in the way, so they were slipped off and tossed aside, unnoticed. 

Karkat would've been embarrassed as fuck in any other circumstances but he had never felt better. He was surprised that even in his cloudy stupor Gamzee could be so nimble. His bulge flicked and knotted mid-air, searching vainly for Gamzees heat. Karkat couldn't help but think that this couldn't possibly be real. Him, _here _with the troll he'd always secretly admired and pined for? No way! Any remaining cool-kid bullshit was basically gone now. "G-Gamzee... are you sure you want to through with this shit?" He wasn't having second thoughts, he had never been more sure of anything in his life, he was honestly terrified that something bad would happen and fuck all of this up. Before even waiting for a reply, Karkat kissed Gamzee again with a blind determination. He had never wanted anything like he wanted this and he was not about to let it go to Hell. He could feel his bulge dripping all over his thighs, the air felt too cold. He intertwined his fingers in Gamzee's luscious ebony hair and enjoyed, for the moment, the beauty of it all. The warmth of Gamzee's body, the silky softness of his hair, the feeling of their bodies almost as one, it all felt like it was meant to be. Like this was the way it should happen. "I-I love you... Gamzee..." His voice was barely a whisper as he locked eyes with his now matesprit.__

"I love you too, Karbro..." Gamzee started bucking his hips again as soon as he'd done away with his own boxers. He hissed when the cool air hit his own throbbing bulge. It only took a second of searching and then nothing separated them. Karkats eager bugle intertwined itself with Gamzees much larger member. Gamzee loosed a moan as he thrust his hips forward slightly and his bulge sought out Karkat's eager nook. "Unnngh... Gam.... don't stop- oh _fuck _!" He cried out as Gamzee went in to the hilt. Then he pulled out and thrust again, harder this time. He slowly began to speed up, thrusting faster and faster against the lab desk. Karkat moaned and it was motherfucking delicious. Gamzee paused every few thrusts to drink in the sounds.__

A thin shine of sweat coated Karkat's entire body now. "I told you to be ready to deal with the motherfuckin consequences, bro." Gamzees voice was husky. He pounded into Karkat's wonderfully tight nook. He loved the look of all the colours blending together and the sounds and everything was so motherfucking wonderful. Karkat could feel himself getting tighter. A feeling that started deep inside of him and began to well up to his chest. "Holy fuck Gamzee! Hnnnngggh-" he took a sharp intake of air as Gamzee started sucking his bulge as he thrusted. Shit, he didn't know that juggalo was so flexible! Karkat could feel himself nearing a climax. He'd hoped that he wouldn't go so fast, but his nook was tightening and his bulge was swelling up. He didn't know exactly what this would feel like but he just knew he wanted it. 

Gamzee dug his nails into the desk as he thrusted, bent over, sucking Karkat off. He tasted so sweet, he wanted this to last forever. He let Karkat's little bulge twirl around his tounge and slide towards his throat. Gamzee's rhythm began to grow frantic. He popped off of Karkat's bulge and arched his back, gasping as he came inside Karkart, his genetic material spilling out all over the place. Indigo cum painted a beautiful abstract on karkats chest, and his bulge reached as deep as it could. He kept thrusting and felt Karkat come all over his bulge. The warm mess coated both of them. Mixing to form a wondrous shade of fuchsia. Gamzee thrust one last time as deep as he could go. Karkat smashed his lips into Gamzee in a deep and passionate kiss. They held like that for a long time. They were panting like crazy. Gamzee smiled into the kiss. "Wow, brother. That was fuckin amazin..." His breath slowed and he buried his face in Karkat's soft neck. 

"Sh-shut up Gamzee..." Karkat was still shivering. He'd never came like that before. Sure he'd jerked off to human porn before but this was so much better. He pulled off of Gamzee's member and reached down to kick some of the genetic mixture of Gamzee's stomach and groin. The two of them sank to the floor and kissed one more time. There, in the locked lab room, the two new lovers fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing and the rhythm of their chests rising and falling in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> **Just rewrote this, hope it reads a bit better now**


End file.
